Constricting
by DizzyBunnies
Summary: *Kplus: Some readers may find the topic uncomfortable* Jake was sitting up in his own bed, glancing at the younger boy. "Dude, you sure you're okay?" Jake asked, frowning. "Yeah, man…" He picked at the grass with his opposite hand as if it was some kind of rash, "It just feels kinda…tight. Constricting."


**A/N: hi so ya this was for tumblr but I don't have tumblr anymore so,,,mmk so this is when finn got the grass sword thing and I imagine that it wasn't so gr8 at first like before he got used to it YEAH**

 **Warning: some sensitive stuffs I guess, I dunno**

 **Disclaimer: Adventure Time is much better on CN then it is on ur illegally downloaded torrent u fiends**

 _Constricting_

It was late in the evening in Ooo. Jake decided to go to sleep, and so he climbed up the ladder where he and Finn's beds were located. Finn stayed behind in the den, telling his friend he'd be up in a minute.

The boy look down at his arm, the front of which was now wrapped securely by a thick blade of grass. He frowned and raised his arm slightly, and the grass took the form of a sword. He then concentrated once more and the plant wrapped around his wrist again. He repeated this multiple times before deciding he had complete control.

Because that's what he was afraid of; what if he wasn't really in complete control of the thing? What if it was listening to him in the mix of things, but when the time came, what if it just did what it wanted to? He knew he could easily use it whenever he needed to, but he wasn't able to ignore the tight feeling around his arm. It would take some getting used to.

With a sigh, he got up off the couch and made his way to the ladder. He began climbing up, but as he did so, the sword suddenly took form as if he was prepared to get into a fight. He let out a small gasp and accidentally let go of the ladder, falling backwards onto his backpack.

Jake heard the commotion and within a few seconds, Finn was able to see the former poking his head out of the entrance to their room.

"Hey Finn, you okay?" Jake asked, looking slightly concerned.

Finn shook his head and stood up.

"Pshhh," He waved his hand, "Of course, man. No worries." Jake eyed him curiously. "Seriously dude, go back to sleep. I'm comin' up."

"Ehh…fine." Jake then got up and went back to sleeping. Finn let out a breath, relieved that his brother hadn't suspected anything.

"O-kay…" He muttered, practicing using the sword again, "One last time."

He grabbed the bars on the ladder and began climbing up hesitantly. After the first few steps, he decided nothing was going to happen and climbed up normally.

After getting dressed, he dove onto his bed and crawled into his sleeping bag, zipping it up and nestling inside comfortably.

"G'night, Jake." He whispered.

"Night, bro." Was the dog's reply.

A few hours into the night, Finn awoke with a start. He looked down to see a green sword sticking out from his sleeping bag. He frowned and unzipped it, only to find that he had somehow got the sword to form and rip a hole in his sleeping bag. He retracted the sword and breathed heavily; the thing suddenly felt a little more tight than usual.

"This thing is jank," He mumbled to himself, turning his wrist around as if to get a better view of the grass.

Getting up with a sigh, he slipped out of bed and crouched under it to grab another sleeping bag before tossing the old one aside. He stepped back onto his bed and repeated his actions from a few hours prior.

He was fighting with someone. He couldn't recognise his enemy, but he was fighting them. With the blood sword. Before he knew it, Joshua's weapon was broken and laying in pieces in front of him. He screamed in anger, enraged that his father's only memento was now ruined, and charged at the enemy before him. He ran to them, planning to land a punch, but when they grunted and fell to the floor before he had even made contact, he stopped in his place. Looking down, he noticed that there was a stab wound in his enemy. He glanced at his wrist and sure enough, a thick coat of grass was wrapped around it.

He shrieked, opened his eyes, and was welcomed with the view of his tree house.

"A dream," He said quietly, out of breath.

Jake was sitting up in his own bed, glancing at the younger boy.

"Dude, you sure you're okay?" Jake asked, frowning.

"Yeah, man…" He picked at the grass with his opposite hand as if it was some kind of rash, "It just feels kinda…tight. Constricting."

Jake slipped out of bed and hopped onto his brother's.

"Finn, didn't you think it'd be super rad to live with that thing? No matter how screwy it is?" The older asked. Finn nodded. "Dude, did you see how crazy powerful that thing is?! You like, sliced everything with total precision, man!"

"Yeah, but…That wasn't me, bro." He turned his weapon into a sword as if to prove his point, "It was the sword," He said, nodding toward it.

"But you were controlling it!" Jake exclaimed, arms wide.

"I don't think I was, Jake." Finn said seriously, "I think it has like, a mind of its own." He played around with it, making it switch forms every few seconds, "I'm kinda scared, man."

Jake looked at him sadly, watching him mess around with the weapon.

"Well, if you're in control, then you can blamzow every bad dude we meet! If you're not, then you can show that thing who's boss!" He said, beginning to smile.

Finm grinned slightly.

"True that," He said, finally turning the sword back into a wrap. It still felt tight around his arm, but less so than when he went to bed.

Seeing that his friend was still a little frightened, Jake grabbed the boy's hand. Finn turned to look at him, a bit confused.

"Maybe we should hold hands. For safety," Jake said.

Finn felt like they were back at the Lemongrab castle. He smiled.

"Yeah. For safety."


End file.
